Sacrifice
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: If sacrifice gave you this, then you'd give up everything to get what you want... (Dedicated to and a tribute from me to Indigo Jupiter and Droplets of Blue Rain)


_Hey there! Back with a new fanfiction! I just absolutely loved writing this one, as this particular fanfic was one of my most adorned and favorite ideas. So here we have a fanfic, based on the drawing_ _ **"Tears of Pain**_ _" by the very talented and very special_ _ **IooKaiHiwatariooI,**_ _this fanfiction is dedicated to two of the best fanfiction writers and two of my closest friend ever,_ _ **Droplets of Blue Rain and Indigo Jupiter. Misty, Noni, this one's solely for you two!**_ _Enjoy, and we all know that I don't own Beyblade._

 _Sacrifices, Compromises, and Ultimate Prizes…_

The world championship had ended, and if the publicity wasn't enough, or in case you were living under a rock or something, Tyson has won. Alas, Tyson has won his umpteenth World Championship, and at whose expense? Who else, _Kai Hiwatari's…_

But this tournament was different; see Tyson spent his entire time loafing around, doing nothing much, whilst Kai nearly spent his entire day at the gym, working his fingers to the bones, exercising to the point where he'd start suffering from fatigue, but he still wouldn't stop, and despite this, Tyson won and Kai lost…?

Everyone was out that day, celebrating Tyson's "big" conquest, while Kai stayed at the dojo as he was reminiscing the pain he had to go through the entire whole year, and to be given nothing. Before this time, he would be angry and furious at losing, but this time, he was only disappointed, at himself, at his potential, and overall at the game itself.

Ironically, Kai was _paid_ to lose against Tyson, but this payment wasn't taken by Kai himself, his good-for-nothing grandfather Voltaire took this disgusting responsibility and took the money, thus giving Tyson a victory. And the condition was that should Kai either beat or even try to beat Tyson, he would be banned from Beyblading forever. Kia knew that his Beyblading career had now came to a screeching halt, a very distraught, disdained and hopeless end. He knew that he was going to fight Tyson, he couldn't stop himself at the Bey-dish, he would just do anything to beat the other guy, even if his life was at stake for it, he'd try to win., And he did the same at the finals, in the process breaking Dragoon into nearly half, but then voluntarily lost, but since he tried to win, he was banned from Beyblading forever.

He continued to look down at the ground, gently tears running down his cold cheeks, warm tears. He continued to stare down at the grassy field beneath him, acting normal, or at-least, trying to… He then heard gentle footsteps, which grew louder, and louder, and louder, until they came at a halt.  
"Hey there, grumpy!" The feminine voice called out at him, he'd instantly recognized the voice, and its owner. Its sweeter than honey tone echoed in his ears, and by some weird bond, his tears once again began running down his cheeks, luckily they were undetectable for the brunette above him.

"Hey Kai." She once again called him, no response, she raised her brown eyebrows up in annoyance, she was carrying dishes for the party that night, or she'd firmly place her hands over her hips, a visible sign that she's annoyed.

"Hello, Earth to Kai, Earth to Kai, come in Kai." She once again tried to contact him, so that he would look at her in an annoyed manner, and she could then talk to him, but still, he was motionless, mute and quiet, very unexpectedly quiet.

"Kai?" Hilary said as she went close to him, concern began to take over her mind. Why wasn't he talking to her? Usually he'd shrug her off, grunt, or he would simply give her his patent "hn", but no response this time, was he dead? He wasn't answering!

She then grew closer to him, she was now standing over him, still no answer, he'd already known who was there, but he didn't bother to look, I mean why would you look at someone with your eyes filled with tears?  
"Kai Hiwatari, I dare you to look at me, now!" Hilary demanded, in her usual uptight tone, unbeknownst that Kai was _hurt_ , no he was _broken._

Slowly, Kai lifted his head towards her, and as soon as she saw his amethyst eyes gleaming with these big pool of tears, she gasped, and in the process of losing her consciousness, she dropped all of her dishes, and they fell down with a loud clamor, breaking into millions of pieces, butt eh dishes were at that moment, the _least_ of her worries.

"Ka-Ka KAI!" She cried out, as she charged towards him, and slammed herself down to the wooden floor, knees first with a bang, she then looked at him with an agonized expression, and she had _never, ever seen Kai Hiwatari crying. Kai Hiwatari, the strongest person she'd ever known, was crying._ And with that said, she too began to let go of her tears, her eyes gleamed, her open mouthed frown said the story,

"I lost…" He softly said, tears still running down, she began to cry even more, her tears were thicker and more fluid than his. His were merely streaks, hers were big fat droplets!

"Kai…" She uttered out, in despair.

"I've lost Hilary; I can't Beyblade ever again…" The broken blunette said. What else she needed him to say?!

"I…" She once again uttered out.

"I've lost the only thing I've ever loved, I've ever cared about, and for what? For breaking a stupid deal." He condemned whatever had happened to him, Hilary had become aware of the deal when the tournament ended, and it shattered her, and she'd then lost all respect for the sport, all respect for Tyson, and all respect for the others, she'd even decided to move out of town, so she'd never have to see any of their faces again, but her thoughts for Kai resisted that action. She wanted to meet him one final time, and hence held the party, so that she could condole him, but destiny wanted these two to meet before…  
"Kai…" She said once again, she was speechless! She had no idea what to say, she was lost at words, she was lost to see him lost.

"I…" She uttered out once again, before mustering all of her strength, and placing her hand on his shoulder, triggering him to look at her, she then said.  
"Kai… There are things we just can't change…. I'm sorry for this, but you and I both know that this was meant to be…"

And that triggered his rage on.

"So I was meant to lose to a loser? Is that what you're trying to say?" He asked her, sending chills down her spine, and making her regret what she had just said.

"No, no! I… Ah!" She moaned out as she too broke down, covering her face, and began sobbing. Kai, forced by his heart, placed his hand over her thigh, instantly getting a look from the brunette, who was now crying more than he was.

"You're right, but was this really meant to be?" He asked frankly.  
"No, I think you should've beat Tyson, I think you should've destroyed him, destroy the BEGA, destroy the sport itself, Kai, you're above the sport, you've always been." She condoled him, he gently smiled at this.

"Thank you…" He said, as he once again began to let out streaks of tears down his eyes. She grew closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him over her shoulder; he rested his head on her shoulder. She felt his tears go down her, she nuzzled herself into his neck, they both stayed like that for a while…

They then pulled apart, staring into each others' eyes, and for the first time ever, Kai looked _vulnerable_. His eyes spoke out emptiness, his grimace spoke misery, his face screamed out agony. He then looked over her shoulder, and saw the broken dishes… shattered, scattered all over the floor. He quietly pointed at them, causing Hilary to jerk back and look at the mess made; she then turned to him, with a _painful_ smile.

"They were for the party, Kai. It's alright, my bad anyways." She said.

"Are they yours?" Kai asked the dreaded question, to which her face once again exhibited concern and worry, she nodded gently.

"Here…" He gently said as he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a crisp 1000$ note and handed it to Hilary.  
"Ka- I just can't!" She resisted, and he persisted to firmly place the note in her palm, closing it tightly, so that she wouldn't give it back, his head hung low once again, while he was grasping onto her hand. She gasped at his actions, and once again felt bad for him. He then looked up at her once again, now his expressions were a little better than before, she smiled weakly at him, he too smiled weakly. Then they gained closure, and before they knew it, they'd already closed their eyes, and sealed their lips on one another. A gentle and soft kiss, her tears once again began to flow freely, so did his. She placed the note down, knowing Kai would hand it to her again, and then placed her fingers over his cheeks, feeling his tears go over her nimble fingers, he cupped her face as well, feeling her warm tears travel over his skin. She then leant backward, as she lied down and he lied over her, she wrapped her legs over is waist. They deepened the kiss, bringing their tongues out to massage one another; they ran their tongues over one another, exchanging saliva. She as she began to rub herself against his body, he pulled away frantically.

"No…" He resisted, shaking his heads vigorously, he couldn't let it happen between them, and not when she was vulnerable.

"Kai!" She begged him, as she got up and tugged his shirt.

"Kai please!" She persisted.  
"No!" He replied.

"Kai, please I beg you!" She said.  
"Not like this! You deserve better! He explained, with a rough tone.  
"YOU ARE BETTER!" She moaned out

"No…" He replied, still not ready. He turned around and began to brisk away.  
"Kai, Kai, KAI!" She shouted at him, he turned around, looking at her. Now he was crying more that he was before, so much so that the tears began to smudge off of his face paint, and his eyes were now a bloodshot red... She was left baffled.  
"Kai please..." She cried out, as he came closer towards her,

"Why me?" He said.  
"I love you. And I wanna be yours…" She wept out.

"Hilary…. I'm already yours…" He confessed, looking at her, she looked into his eyes once again.  
"I love you…." He gently spoke.  
"Kai…." She called on him softly. Tears both ran down their eyes, as the cool summer breeze flew through their hair.

 _They stood over there: Motionless… Speechless… But together…. Finally, together…._

 _And it was Kai's sacrifice, and Hilary's compromise that gave them what they'd always wanted: each other, their own ultimate prizes._

 _There you have it! Done! I am hoping you all liked this, especially you Misty and Noni_ *_* _. Please do review, and rate! And please be critical about the story, hoping you all have a great life, and I'll be back next time :3_

 _-Machu_


End file.
